First Love
by Queen Baekhee
Summary: Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu tergila gila pada Baekhyun, yang jelas saat pertama bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun ia langsung jatuh cinta,tiba tiba saja waktu seolah berhenti lalu boom! seluruh dunia Chanyeol berpusat padanya. CHANBAEK GS
1. Chapter 1

FIRST LOVE

GENDER SWITCH

Rated : T

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 _When I see you, the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you. There's nothing else. No noise, no other people, no thoughts or worries, no yesterday, no tomorrow. The World just stops, and it is a beautiful place, and there is only you"_

-James frey-

e)(o

Adalah Byun Baekhyun,gadis tomboy yatim piatu,berprofesi sebagai pembalap motor liar yang memikat hati Chanyeol,ia tidak tau kapan tepatnya Chanyeol masuk dalam hidupnya,tiba-tiba saja dia jadi kekasih Chanyeol,seingatnya mereka bertemu di rumah sakit,tidak sengaja bertubrukan karena Baekhyun tergesa-gesa ke UGD mengantar temannya yang kecelakaan.

Baekhyun bersumpah,yang menubruknya saat itu adalah Chanyeol,lagipula tubrukannya tidak terlalu keras,tapi Chanyeol kekeuh tulang ekornya retak dan menuntut Baekhyun bertanggung jawab,ia meminta nomor Baekhyun sebagai jaminan,dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang selalu menghubunginya dengan berbagai macam alasan tidak masuk akal,dari minta disuapi,minta dipijat,minta di nina bobokan,hingga meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasih!! Baekhyun yakin otak Chanyeol bermasalah,sayangnya baekhyun tidak bisa menolak,Chanyeol mengancam akan melaporkannya ke polisi dengan tuduhan penganiayaan jika ia tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya,ish mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun jengkel.

Diluar itu semua,Chanyeol adalah tipe kekasih idaman,selalu menanyakan kabarnya setiap hari,selalu mengirimkan bunga dan coklat,dan selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan pemujaan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat risih dengan pendekatan Chanyeol yang absurd dan agak memaksa,belum pernah ia diperlakukan semanis itu oleh lelaki manapun,namun perhatian serta kasih sayang Chanyeol yang melimpah ruah akan membuat wanita manapun meleleh,termasuk Baekhyun.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah pasrah jika harus melajang seumur hidup,lihat saja dirinya,berpenampilan seperti laki-laki,berambut pendek dan berwajah biasa saja (menurutnya) sedangkan Chanyeol? selain tampan dan bertubuh ideal,perutmu akan mual saking pusingnya jika menghitung berapa banyak harta yang ia punya.

e)(o

Bagi Chanyeol yang di didik untuk menghormati perempuan,cinta bukan hanya urusan selangkangan semata. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu tergila gila pada Baekhyun, yang jelas saat pertama bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun di rumah sakit untuk mengantar sang ibu,ia langsung jatuh cinta,tiba tiba saja waktu seolah berhenti lalu boom!! seluruh dunia Chanyeol berpusat padanya.

Padahal tidak ada yang spesial dari Baekhyun,saat itu ia berpakaian maskulin untuk ukuran perempuan,sedikit urakan,dan berwajah manis.

Tapi entahlah,mata cokelat madu milik Baekhyun benar benar membuat Chanyeol lemah.

Chanyeol yang jiwa CEO nya keluar segera membaca situasi,tanpa membuang waktu ia pura pura tulang ekor nya retak,alasan itu bisa membuat Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun lagi dalam jangka panjang.

Dengan memanipulasi keluguan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan nomor nya.

e)(o

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar saat mendengar dering ponselnya.

"Brengsek! siapa yang menghubungiku tengah malam begini,aku bahkan baru sampai dirumah,aish!!"

Begitu melihat id si penelepon ,kepala Chanyeol tambah pening, Kim Jongin.

"Ada apa Kim?"

"Cepat kemari,kekasihmu berulah lagi"

"Apa lagi yang dia lakukan?"

"Merusak satu motor dan memukul anak orang"

 _Apa sebenarnya_ _yang baekhyun makan,kenapa tenaganya kuat sekali_

"Cepat,kita tidak punya banyak waktu,aku tidak mau kau menyalahkanku jika polisi datang menangkapnya"

Mengabaikan rasa lelahnya ia segera keluar dari rumah dan melesat ke tempat yang Jongin maksud.

Dan disinilah Park Chanyeol,dengan muka masam dan wajah ditekuk.

"Apa lagi sekarang Baek?"

Suara tenang dan dalam itu membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding,tapi Baekhyun harus berani membela diri,ini bukan kesalahannya.

"Ini bukan salahku Chan,dia yang mulai duluan,dia menang karena berbuat curang,menyenggolku di tikungan hingga membuatku terjatuh dan.."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong!!"

Bang Yong Guk rival balapnya menyela.

"Tidak ada aturan khusus dalam balapan liar,aku tidak mau tau,aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi karena merusak motor dan memukulku,kupastikan kau bermalam dipenjara!!"

"Sudahlah Yong Guk,mengalah lah pada perempuan"

Jongin akhirnya buka suara,tapi kata-katanya semakin membuat Yong Guk naik pitam.

"Mengalah? mengalah katamu? sebagai ketua seharusnya kau bersikap adil,kalau begini terus dia akan selalu menang karena dia perempuan!!"

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam menahan amarah,dia hendak mendamprat Yong Guk lagi,tapi urung karena melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan cek kemudian menuliskan sejumlah uang,lalu melemparnya pada Yong Guk.

"Ambil cek itu,pastikan kau tidak berurusan lagi dengan Baekhyun,mengerti?"

Mana mungkin Chanyeol rela membiarkan Baekhyunnya meringkuk dipenjara,membayangkannya saja membuat Chanyeol ngeri sendiri.

Yong Guk melihat nominal cek yang diberikan padanya, mengangguk dan segera melengos pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Baekhyun yang merasa direndahkan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat,dia balapan untuk mendapatkan uang,bukan malah membuat kekasihnya menghamburkan uang,sungguh,baekhyun sangat tidak suka jika harus merepotkan Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia terlalu lelah untuk peka terhadap suasana hati Baekhyun,tanpa banyak kata ia menyeret Baekhyun setelah berpamitan pada Jongin dan teman-teman Baekhyun yang lain.

Sesampainya di mobil keduanya sama sekali tidak bicara,asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Lama terdiam akhirnya Baekhyun memulai.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Memberi Yong Guk uang,apa kau sedang berusaha memamerkan kekuasaanmu? membuatku terlihat rendah? mengapa kau tega sekali?"

"Kaulah yang tega Baek,aku menjagamu seperti menjaga berlian paling berharga di dunia,jarimu luka karena pisau dapur saja sudah membuatku terkena serangan jantung,dan sekarang kau memaksaku melihat tubuh dan wajahmu terluka karena orang lain! demi Tuhan Baek,kau itu perempuan dewasa! bagaimana bisa kau berkelahi dengan lelaki lain tiga kali sehari seperti minum obat? apa kau berniat membunuhku perlahan-lahan?"

Kalau sudah begini mana bisa Baekhyun mengomel lagi,Chanyeol sialan,marah pun masih bisa membuat hati Baekhyun berdebar-debar.

Melihat Baekhyun terdiam Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi,sudah kuputuskan kita akan segera menikah"

"MWO?" Baekhyun kaget bukan main,wajahnya sampai pucat pasi.

"Menikah Baek,kita akan segera menikah,harus ada yang mengontrol dan menjamin hidupmu"

"Tidak mau! aku belum mau menikah,masih banyak yang harus ku lakukan!"

"Kalau begitu Jongin benar,kau harus dihamili dulu agar mau menikah" ujar Chanyeol kalem.

"HAH?"

What the..? dasar Kim mesum Jongin sialan, Baekhyun harus memberi perhitungan padanya.

"Jangan dengarkan Jongin,dia itu sinting,otaknya tidak bekerja dengan benar!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab,malah memutar arah menuju rumahnya.

Baekhyun panik sekarang.

"Cha...Chanyeol kita mau ke mana? ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku"

"Memang bukan,kita akan kerumahku"

"Ta..tapi untuk apa kita ke rumahmu?"

"Membuat mu hamil tentu saja"

Tamat sudah riwayatmu Baek.

e)(o

Di garasi Chanyeol harus memanggul beakhyun seperti karung beras karena Baekhyun menolak turun dari mobil.

Ck,bikin repot saja.

Sesampainya di kamar Chanyeol membanting tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke ranjang,tidak peduli dengan berbagai macam protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol harus memberi Baekhyun pelajaran,agar dia berhenti membuatnya cemas setengah mati.

"Chan berpikirlah dengan jernih,aku tidak ingin kau menyesal"

"Apa yang harus ku sesali hmm?"

Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Gawat, Chanyeol serius mau menghamilinya?

"Me..menikah denganku,maksudku lihat dirimu,lihat aku,kita tidak seimbang Chan,kau hanya akan mendapat malu jika bersanding denganku,paling tidak carilah pasangan yang sepadan denganmu Chan" ucap baekhyun sendu,matanya berkaca kaca.

Melihat Baekhyun sedih dan tidak percaya diri membuat chanyeol geram.

"Apa sedangkal itu pemikiranmu tentang aku? Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku mencari wanita lain? Apa kebersamaan kita selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Bukan begitu,tentu saja aku mencintaimu,sangat,aku hanya tidak ingin kau dipergunjingkan dan…"

"Lagipula yang menikah adalah aku" chanyeol menyela.

"Kenapa aku harus perduli dengan perkataan orang lain?"

Chanyeol naik ke ranjang,pelan-pelan,agar terlihat horor,baekhyun yang panik dan tersudut dipojokan benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ka..kalau begitu keluargamu? bagaimana bisa kau menikah tergesa-gesa seperti ini? mereka pasti akan kaget Chan,terlebih kau menikah dengan wanita sepertiku"

"Memangnya kau wanita seperti apa? kau normal kan? punya rahim dan bisa memberiku anak? apa yang salah? menikah denganmu juga sudah kurencanakan jauh jauh hari,kau saja yang selalu menolak"

Chanyeol menangkap lengan Baekhyun,dengan segera melucuti pakaiannya.

"Ya!! Park Chanyeol!! perhatikan lenganmu,berani berbuat lebih kubunuh kau!!"

"Kau tega bayimu tidak punya ayah?"

"A..aku akan berteriak,lihat saja!!"

"Silahkan,tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu,ada permintaan terakhir?"

Chanyeol mulai membelai tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

"Ya!ya!ya! park chanyeol!! Tidaaaaakkk!!!

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Hi Guys "First Love" ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fic SASUNARU karya seorang author dengan nama pena "Lucifer99"

Anyway saya minjem ide cerita aja,memang ada satu atau dua kalimat yang saya kutip,tapi secara keseluruhan beda ko,hehe.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

For me,home isn't a place.

It is a person.

And I'm Finally home.

-Sthepanie perkins-

e)(o

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat,jantungnya berdebar kencang,sebelumnya tidak pernah Chanyeol berpikiran kotor tentang Baekhyun,bahkan dalam fantasi liarnya sekalipun.

Mungkin karena Baekhyun konservatif dan cara berpakaiannya yang sangat tidak perempuan,jadi Chanyeol tidak punya akses untuk membayangkan yang aneh-aneh.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang,jika mengabaikan luka memar di beberapa titik,tubuh Baekhyun merupakan maha karya,melekuk dan berisi di bagian yang tepat.

 _Jika ada penghargaan untuk manusia paling idiot,pasti aku akan menang,bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari sebuah keindahan berkeliaran di depan mata?_

"Ya!! Park Chanyeol!! perhatikan lenganmu,berani berbuat lebih kubunuh kau!!"

Chanyeol tersadar dari pikiran mesumnya,lalu menyeringai,membuat Baekhyun semakin mengkeret di kepala ranjang.

"Kau tega bayimu tidak punya ayah?"

"A..aku akan berteriak,lihat saja!!"

"Silahkan,tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu,ada permintaan terakhir?"

Chanyeol mulai membelai tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

"Ya!ya!ya! park chanyeol!! Tidaaaaakkk!!!

tanpa ambil pusing Chanyeol membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan bibirnya,melumatnya dengan rakus,tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dan tangan kanannya menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

rasa rasanya Chanyeol akan mati dalam rasa nikmat,kulit Baekhyun yang hangat dan lembut,serta aroma Baekhyun yang memabukkan benar benar kombinasi yang mematikan.

Belum lagi feromon Baekhyun,uughh parfum dengan harga selangit pun tidak akan sanggup menyaingi wanginya,ditambah kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol merupakan lelaki pertama Baekhyun,double jackpot!

Yang lebih menyenangkan adalah,Baekhyun akhirnya luluh dan menikmati percintaan mereka,ia pikir Baekhyun akan melakukan perlawanan sengit saat ia menjamah tubuhnya - jika itu terjadi paling tidak beberapa tulang rusuk akan patah dan beberapa gigi pasti tanggal - tapi ternyata tidak,jadi jangan heran jika Chanyeol mengurung Baekhyun semalaman dikmarnya.

e)(o

Tepat sebulan setelah Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk menikah,mereka akhirnya berdiri berdampingan di depan altar.

Mau bagaimana lagi,baekhyun terlanjur tidur dengan Chanyeol.

Lagipula kecemasan Baekhyun mengenai reaksi kedua orang tua Chanyeol tidak terbukti,diluar dugaan,mereka menyambut Baekhyun dengan hangat.

Tuan Park berterima kasih padanya kerena membuat putra satu-satunya tersebut tidak belok lagi,selama ini tuan Park meyakini bahwa Chanyeol tidak suka perempuan,bukan tanpa alasan,semua teman Chanyeol laki-laki dan yang dikencani tiap malam minggu hanyalah dokumen-dokumen diatas meja kerja.

Sementara nyonya Park merasa senang sekali karena impiannya untuk memiliki seorang anak perempuan terkabul.

Dan Chanyeol,cintanya untuk Baekhyun yang seluas samudera tidak akan mampu Baekhyun tolak.

Kini Chanyeol bukan hanya cinta pertamanya,ia suaminya,belahan jiwanya,tempat Baekhyun barbagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan,juga tempat meletakkan hatinya.

Jika rumah adalah tempat dimana hati kita berada,maka sekarang Chanyeol adalah rumah bagi Baekhyun.

e)(o

Setelah menikah,Chanyeol punya hobi baru setiap bangun pagi.

Memeluk Baekhyun seperti guling dengan erat lalu menghirup aroma tubuhnya sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Seperti pagi ini...

"Aduh Chan,longgarkan sedikit pelukanmu,kau membuatku sesak nafas"

Chanyeol berhenti mengendus-endus leher Baekhyun,tapi tidak melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Tidak mau"

lalu kembali mengendusi Baekhyun.

"aku serius,ini sudah jam 6 lewat,kau harus segera bekerja,atau aku akan menendang bokongmu!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Baek,kalau kau melarangku menghirup aromamu,aku tidak akan pergi bekerja,itu akan percuma, kau tau kenapa? karena aku tidak akan bersemangat sepanjang hari nanti,ibaratnya aromamu itu seperti pengisi daya untuk energiku,jadi biarkan kita berbaring 10 menit lagi Ok?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

Suaminya ini badannya saja yang tinggi besar,tapi tingkahnya seperti bocah Lima tahun,gemar sekali merajuk,yah walaupun hanya pada Baekhyun saja sih.

Untung cinta,untung sayang.

jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah balas memeluk Chanyeol,agar kegiatan mengisi dayanya lebih leluasa.

"Chan"

"hmm?" Chanyeol masih mengendusi.

"Bolehkah aku berte..."

"tidak!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya lagi,kedua alisnya bertaut,kesal karena kegiatannya di interupsi terus.

"ish,aku kan belum selesai bicara!"

"aku tau apa yang kau inginkan baek,kau ingin bertemu para bandit berkedok pembalap itu kan? sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memberimu izin!"

"mereka temanku Chan,bukan bandit"

"bandit!" jawab Chanyeol kekeuh.

"apapun lah,tapi kumohon biarkan aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku,di rumah terus itu sangat membosankan tau!"

"tidak Baek,aku melarangmu"

tatapan Chanyeol yang tegas membuat Baekhyun tidak berani membantah.

merasa pembicaraan sudah selesai Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda,namun beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol terkejut,dadanya basah,Baekhyun menangis!!

"Baek,ada apa ini? apa pelukanku terlalu erat? mana yang sakit?

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"tidak ada yang sakit chan,aku hanya berpikir,seandainya kita punya bayi mungkin aku akan punya kesibukan sehingga aku tidak akan merasa bosan,kita bahkan sudah satu tahun menikah,aku malu padamu chan"

Wajah Baekhyun sudah banjir air mata,hidungya memerah mengeluarkan ingus.

Chanyeol panik,baginya haram hukumnya membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan air mata.

"dengar Baek,aku,ayah,dan ibu tidak menuntut apapun darimu,jangan terlalu dipikirkan,dan jika kau memang sebosan itu,baiklah kita akan menemui teman-temanmu,tapi aku akan ikut menemanimu,jadi kumohon berhenti menangis"

ajaib,Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

"kau serius?" tanya baekhyun sedikit tidak yakin.

Chanyeol menghela nafas,merasa kalah.

"ia,kita akan pergi setelah aku pulang kerja"

"yeaay,kau memang yang terbaik chan"

tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol dan melumat bibirnya.

Chanyeol kewalahan,lumatan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya panas,dengan susah payah ia berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"tahan sebentar Baek,kalau begini terus aku benar-benar akan terlambat bekerja"

"Masa bodoh,kau kan bosnya" ujar bakhyun,lalu kembali menerjang Chanyeol.

e)(o

rupanya keputusan Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun bertemu teman-temannya adalah kesalahan besar.

saat melihat Baekhyun,mereka semua melongo.

jelas,penampilan baekhyun banyak berubah setahun belakangan.

ibu Chanyeol merawat Baekhyun dengan baik - _atau bisa dibilang menuntaskan dahaganya akan anak perempuan_ \- beliau selalu menyiksa Baekhyun di salon,berbelanja,dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan perempuan yang mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol sih senang-senang saja,toh Chanyeol banyak diuntungkan.

Sekarang Baekhyun seperti boneka hidup,tapi kan itu semua hanya Chanyeol yang boleh menikmati! orang lain tidak boleh.

lihat saja tatapan mereka,seperti baru pertama kali melihat perempuan saja.

bahkan Jongin juga! satu satunya teman Baekhyun yang bisa Chanyeol percaya kini berkhianat - _berlebihan,jongin hanya terlalu senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis kecilnya_ \- grrrr, ingin benar Chanyeol meninju wajah tolol mereka satu persatu,tapi mereka teman Baekhyun,Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun mendapat malu jika dia bersikap bar-bar.

alhasil,sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya bisa memelototi dinding,berharap dari matanya keluar laser dan membunuh siapa saja yang lewat di depannya.

Jongin yang risih dengan tingkah Chanyeol berusaha menegur.

" oi park,berhenti melotot,kalau seperti itu terus aku khawatir bola matamu benar-benar melompat keluar,lagipula matamu sudah besar,tidak perlu diperbesar lagi"

Chanyeol mendelik

"diam kau Kim,dasar pengkhianat!"

Jongin cengo

"kau ini kenapa sih? sedang datang bulan atau bagaimana?

"jangan bicara padaku!"

"terserah,tapi kurasa kau harus segera membawa Baekhyun pulang,sepertinya dia sakit,wajahnya pucat sekali"

Baekhyun? reflex Chanyeol melihat ke arah gadis itu,benar wajahnya pucat,sialan! bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya.

belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya Baekhyun terlihat oleng.

dengan panik chanyeol menangkap tubuh baekhyun sebelum menyentuh lantai.

Baekhyun pingsan!

TBC

Hai! masih ada yang nungguin?

ga pede nih.

lama karena lupa pass ffn,untung masih bisa inget emailnya.

tapi ig nya ga bisa :(

jadi bikin yang baru,temenan yuk di ig queen_baekhee :)


End file.
